Over the Edge
by AppleMistress
Summary: Sometimes, you have to look at things differently to see what's right in front of you. Izzy/Noah One-shot


**My first one-shot~ The pairing was influenced from the TDC roleplay on Ushi.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy it~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island**

* * *

**OvEr ThE eDgE**

**(Noah POV)**

I walked through the school halls; an unnecessary topic seemed to be on my mind. But, it's true. I'm 17, and I still haven't gotten myself a girlfriend. Every friend of mine seems to have that 'special someone'. Would there ever be a girl for me?

I mean, sure I was sarcastic, obsessed with video games, and a total genius; but who really sees that in a guy? Exactly. No one.....I think.

Bridgette had Geoff; and they make out almost all the time. No use going after a surfer chick that had no interest in me after all. Courtney could be considered my type; but she basically became a delinquent after she started dating Duncan. I guess that's what hanging around a person that's been to prison too long does to you anyway. There's Tyler and Lindsay. No need to break that pair off; they're too annoying to handle. Leshawna and Harold? No need either. I _knew _that there was no way I would end up with a girl like her. And seriously? I wouldn't ever go for someone like Katie or Sadie.

And then, there's Izzy-

Before I could think more about that subject, something crashing into my back, sending me down to the ground. I winced from the impact, and opened my eyes to see a hint of wavy orange colored hair dangling from the person's head who was on top of me. I guessed it was a 'her' since she was lightly weighted, and she seemed a little….small for a guy. The thought made me flush slightly. She didn't get off after a few seconds, and I turned to my side.

The girl got off of me slowly, and hopped to her feet. Me, still on the ground.

I noticed familiar lime green shoes next to me. The girl who smelt of tropical fruit and punch leaned down to see if I was okay?

"Noah! Are you hurt?" Izzy's voice rang like a….bell? What was I thinking!? She sounded like she was stifling laughter, "Sorry; but that was so damn AWESOME!"

My head throbbed a little as I got off of the ground, and brushed myself off.

"Would you mind if I asked exactly _what _you were doing?" I asked, a small scowl visible on my face. As I was thinking before, Izzy's mental. Insane. Some thought she should be locked up in a cell far away from here. Word was, she was attracted to fire.

"Oh, the usual," Izzy replied casually with a light flip of her hand, "I just blew up the science lab….or was that the bathroom?" She shrugged.

"Why do you do that kind of stuff anyway?" I asked with actual curiousity.

"Haha, you're asking so many questions today," Izzy pointed out, "And why? Because it's awesome! Why else?"

"Of course," I replied with the roll of my eyes. Izzy put her hands on her slim hips, and narrowed her green eyes. A similar gesture to Courtney's when she's arguing with Duncan. I raised a brow at her. Since when did her temper go up so easily?

"You play video games, am I correct?" Izzy demanded rather sharply.

"Y-yes, well I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"What do characters do in video games? Extreme stuff, right?" Izzy started up again, "Then what's wrong with me having a little fun every once and a while? I want to live the life I have before I die. Try stuff other people wouldn't even dare to try,"

I started to take her words in all at once; and it was actually making sense to me.

"So, use your sarcastic remarks on someone else for a change!" She exclaimed.

I actually smiled. "You're right," I stated. No sarcasm.

Izzy's jaw dropped, shocked. "_I'm _right for a change?" She sputtered. I nodded simply.

Her surprised look turned into a smirk. "Ha! I just beat the most brilliant guy ever at being smart!"

I blinked a few times. A small blush creped across my cheeks as I watched Izzy do a silly 'victory dance'. I would have never suspected that I would think Izzy would make a good girlfriend for me.

I loved video games; she was like a video game character.

* * *

**And there you have it! I'm practicing on my Izzy/Noah works, so I hope this one sounded pretty good to you guys! :D**

**Please review if you have the time; I love reviews. I also love advice if you're willing to give any! **

**-Apple**


End file.
